


Hear Me Out

by AnonymousCabybara



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Language Barrier, M/M, Moving On, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Romance, Single Parents, Slow Build, Swearing, Unrequited, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCabybara/pseuds/AnonymousCabybara
Summary: Yuta had always given his whole heart to Winwin but his feeling were never returned, then Winwin got married and Yuta was forced to move on, albeit reluctantly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there hope you like it

The venue was beautiful, the summer sun was shining through the stained glass windows making the white chrysanthemums between the aisles become rainbow tinted. It was an ornate cathedral.  The light hit the altar and made the two men standing there look ethereal, they shone in silver and gold accented suits. They looked at each other like they were the only 2 people in the world and when they both uttered the words ‘I do.’

 

Yuta’s heart broke.

* * *

 

The reception was in full swing. Winwin and Taeil had finished their first dance, it was elegant and lively and all the attendees were in awe. Well… all except one. He had attached himself to the open bar mulling over a glass of whisky.

 

He was Winwin’s best man but he couldn’t bring himself to be happy for his friends. This wedding was the final proof that Winwin would never return his feelings, Taeil was a lucky man. He had won, not that Winwin was a prize, but he had Winwin’s heart.

 

Back when Winwin first asked Yuta to be his best man he thought it was some kind of cruel joke, he knew how he felt, he’d never been subtle about his affection. But as the wedding date got closer Yuta hoped more and more that it was a joke so he did have to accept the reality that all his feelings were completely unrequited.

 

“Hey.”

 

Looking up from his whisky Yuta turned to see a dark haired man with a concerned look on his face.

 

“Oh. Hey Doyoung…”

 

He sat down next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. “How are you holding up?”

 

Shrugging the younger mans hand off, he responded “Why do you care?”

 

Doyoung smirked grabbing hold of Yuta’s whisky, “Well contrary to popular belief i happen to think of you as a friend.” 

 

“I don’t want a friend.” He was rather abrupt about not noticing he’d lost his drink.

 

“No of course.” he took a sip of the stolen whisky. “You want a Winwin.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Doyoung sighed “I’ve been there, you know.”

 

“Really…”

 

Doyoung turned on his stool stopping in the direction of two men one with brown hair there other with bleached white, they were feeding each other hors d’oeuvres they got from the food table. “See those guys over there.”

 

Yuta followed his gaze landing on the same to men looking at each other the same way Taeil and Winwin did at the altar. “You mean only couple that look just as happy as the grooms?”

 

It was like Doyoung didn’t hear him speak, he kept his eyes on the couple Yuta noticed his features wince slightly, it looked like a hint of regret.

 

“Jaehyun and Taeyong, yes, I guess you haven’t seen them in awhile. You know you get this weird feeling in your stomach when you see you’re exes together.”

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about all your love triangle drama.” Yuta said turning back to the bar.

 

Doyoung let out an awkward chuckle “I’m happy for them, though part me does wonder if they’ve bonded over how much of an ass I was.”

 

“That’s how we became friends, nothing brings people together like Mutual disdain” for the first time that day Yuta found himself smiling ever so slightly.

 

“ yeah yeah...” Doyoung looked over Yuta, “ well that’s the first smile we’ve seen from you all day, this is cause for celebration.” Doyoung turned the bar and ordered a glass of champagne for them each.

 

“Nah man, I shouldn’t.”

 

“Come on, this is a lot weaker than the whiskey we’re drinking.”

 

“ I don’t wanna go around mixing I’ve still got a best man speech to give and I don’t want to embarrass myself” The blonde man pushed The champagne towards Doyoung. “ maybe later.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

* * *

  
  
  


The food had been carted out the groom is enjoying each other’s presents but also taking the time to socialise most spend the time complimenting them on a beautiful ceremony. Yuta was quiet. It didn’t go unnoticed but most just seem to ignore Yuta was usually in the life of the party but not this time. The guests just concluded that this was because he didn’t wanna take the spotlight away from his best friend. That’s what people choose to think.

 

Yuta was given the go-ahead to start the speech, he rose from his seat lightly had a glass with his fork.

 

“I was told I had to do a speech.”

 

Everybody went quiet for most was the first time hearing him talk all night.

 

“ I should start by saying congratulations Winwin and Taeil. Good luck guys I hear the problems start after the wedding.”

 

It’s at the moment to scan the room all eyes are on him he shouldn’t feel as nervous as he did these were his friends the people he is known for the longest time but that didn’t stop his hands from sweating.

 

“ when win win first asked me to be his best man, I laughed in his face I just got the idea of him wanting to settle down was just so funny it had to be a joke But as we can all see it wasn’t a joke it was 100% serious. He’s always had his issues with being close to someone but I guess Taeil fixed that I’ve never seen him look so comfortable around anyone like not even his family have never seen him initiate skinship but I guess He just found the right person I just wanna say that, Taeil, you’re an incredibly lucky man take care of my best friend and if you need some solace he’s grumpy my door is always open.”

 

He was welcomed with applause and bright smiles from the married couple.

 

“Also sorry that this was a bit serious for a best man speech.” Yuta sat back down.

  
  


The other end of table

 

“This wedding is reminding me how much I love being single!” Yelled a short, black haired man.

 

“Ten we’re literally dating.” Said Johnny, the tall man sat next to him.

 

The Thai guy scoffed at this, “We’ve talked about this Johnny. We’re a casual thing… open if you will.”

 

The brunette sighed before letting a smile break his features, “Yeah I know, I’m just messing.”

 

“Hmmm… right.”

 

The two were joined by another couple, they looked like they walked into a conversation they didn’t want to be a part of.

 

“Umm… hi there.” 

 

“What’s up Taeyong.” Said Johnny 

 

Ten only just noticing the newcomers preceded to gush over Taeyongs appearance. 

“My God who allowed you to come here looking that beautiful? seriously, white hair shouldn’t work, it should make you look like a grandma. But no, you’re looking like the God like specimen that you are Jesus I hate you sometimes.” 

 

“I’m here too you know.” Jaehyun moaned from beside Taeyong.

 

Ten’s outburst caused the white haired man’s face to start blushing a bright red. “Stop saying things like that.”

 

“Only when you stop being so attractive.”

 

“So Yuta’s speech, huh?” Johnny interjected, receiving looks of gratitude from both of them.

 

“Yeah I didn’t think he’d do it.” Jaehyun joined in, “like he basically gave away the love of his life.”

 

Ten looked unimpressed, “He’ll have to get over it, they’re married now time to find someone new.” A young man on the the next table over caught his eye. “Speaking of which, who’s that?”

 

Taeyong looked over, “Oh yeah, that’s Hendery, Winwin’s cousin.”

 

“I see…”

 

From beside the small man, Johnny looked down at his glass as Ten gave the other man his come-hither eyes.

 

* * *

 

The pleasantries of the wedding soon came to an end, the attendees went home and the newly married couple set off to their honeymoon. The venue was practically empty, Yuta thought he was the last person to leave though he was mistaken, he was too focused in his own world to notice Doyoung watching him leave.

 

“As usual, it’s like I’m not there.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here the second one, I hope it doesn't disappoint

It has been about a week since the wedding and everything is gone back to normal with the exception of Winwin and Taeil who were enjoying their honeymoon in Bermuda. Despite their absence everyone had gone back to their daily routine.

Yuta was home, he hadn’t left his home since the wedding. He denied the fact he was in mourning of a relationship that never happened and chose to believe he didn’t feel well enough to move, that seemed to have worked for the first 6 days. On the seventh day however was becoming harder to stay put in bed, it didn’t help that there was someone at the door who seemed determined to disturb his day of self pity. No matter how hard he tried to block out the knocking it just kept going, until eventually he had to answer.

Wrapped in his duvet Yuta stumbled to the door. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” Upon opening the he was met with the sight of a pale black-haired man. “Oh. Hi Bunny.”

Doyoung didn’t look very impressed. “First of all don’t call me that. Second where have you been?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Work. You know you’re job. You’ve been missing all week.” Doyoung looked over Yuta’s figure wrapped in his duvet. “Are you ill or something?”

“I’m just over worked and needed some down time, there’s no need to worry about m-”

“I’m not worried.” Doyoung interrupted a bit too quickly. “ The kids. At the centre, they wanted to know where you were.”

“Oh shit. I forgot the volunteering was this week. Sorry man, were thing alright without me?”

Doyoung gave him a look, “They wanted to practice Japanese, I’m not really much help to them.”

Scratching his head Yuta invited the other man inside. “Oh sorry to leave you hanging like that, I’m guessing it was a long day I’ll make you some coffee.” Yuta chose then to put the duvet down as he retreated into his kitchen, he was wearing silk pajamas but he just didn’t want to lose the protective warmth,

After finding a spot on the sofa Doyoung called to the other man, “Eh, can i have it black with 3 sugars?”

Doyoung heard a faint “sure” and began to inspect the living space. On the table was a pile of used tissues next to a pile of the classic romantic dramas and movies, most of which had sad endings.   
Yuta wondered back into the room with a mug in each hand, handing one to Doyoung,”I’m really sorry about today man. It won’t happen again.”

“I hope not.” he said taking of his coffee, he winced slightly at the bitter taste but it was made for him so he wasn’t about to stop drinking it. “So… I guess you’re still in your mourning period after the wedding, huh?”

  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Yuta subsequently started gulping down his coffee.

The black haired man just sighed, “Whatever, live in denial, just make sure you get to work.”

As soon as he finished his sentence they start hearing odd but loud noises coming from above them. They simultaneously looked up towards the ceiling.

Doyoung just shrugged, “Is your neighbour normally this loud?”

“I mean it’s Ten, so yes.” Yuta said this so blankly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. On this realisation Doyoung’s face went bright red and he started gagging on his coffee.

“Oh God- Ew- How do you deal with… with that? This must happen like, what twice a day?” He put down the mug, pacing whilst covering his trying to block out the sounds.

“He’s been busy this so it’s more like 4 times a day.”

Doyoung turned to the blonde and looked at him incredulously, “Why on earth did you think i wanted to know to know that?”

Yuta glanced at him, his face was bright red and contorted with disgust. Doyoung looked so ridiculous that for the first time all week he forgot about Winwin, he even let out a small chuckle.

Upon hearing this Doyoung’s face started relaxing. “Hey, it’s been a while since heard you laugh.” he said so absentmindedly that it almost seemed like he was just thinking aloud. “I should head off now, I want some time with Jeno before Taeyong whisks him away. You better be at work Monday, yeah?”

“Yeah I’ll be there, and tell Jeno I said hi.”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

  
As soon as Doyoung left Yuta made his way upstairs to the doors of Ten’s apartment and started knocking loudly. It took a few minutes but eventually the door was answered.

By a shirtless Ten, very on brand.

“Yes? What is it? I’m a little busy.”

Yuta face was completely stoic. “You’ve been busy all week, I suggest you take break.”

Ten just smiled and wiped a hand through his hair, “Oh! I was bothering you. I’m sorry.” he turned to look back in the apartment, “Heh, you know and how into my ‘work’ I get.”

“I wish I didn’t. I don’t wanna know what you and Johnny do.”

“Well I think you’re safe, Johnny hasn’t been here all week.” As if on cue another man came into view of the door way. He, like Ten, was shirtless and he was easily seen over Ten’s head, something about this man reminded Yuta of Winwin and just like that the pain in his heart was back.

Noticing the other man Ten ushered him over, “Yuta this is Hendery, Hendery, Yuta.”

They shook hands, Yuta couldn't probably look him in the eye, Hendery was the first to speak. “ you were the best man at the wedding right?”

Yuta was surprised by this never seen this man before “You mean Winwin's and Taeil's right?” he nodded, “How'd you know them?”

“Winwin's my cousin.” then explain the similarities between the two.

Throughout this exchange Ten had grown increasingly irritated, “ watch it mine I'm not having you use him as some rebound” he huffed.

Baffled you to just nodded and wave goodbye to the both of them leaving them to their own devices.

 

* * *

 

Across town Jaehyun and Johnny were together cafe Jaehyun had ordered a muffin was Johnny just got a hot chocolate, so they were having what seemed to be a private conversation they were speaking English showed the passers-by didn't understand them. “Johnny you really need to tell him how you feel about this.”

“do you think he'd listen.”

Jaehyun sighed, “he's only acting like this because you said you were ok with it”

“I am ok with it.”

He was not buying it for a second but unfortunately he knew this was as far as he was going to get with Johnny today.

After taking a sip of his hot chocolate Johnny spoke up, “ I heard Taeyong had some plans with Jeno, what are you guys gonna do?”

Jaehyun placed his hands securely in his goody, “Hell if I know, they don't normally involve me in their plans, I'll let you know if I get an invite.”

“I guess, it has a lot to do with our work schedule though right.” Johnny questioned hopefully.

Jaehyun slumped back into his chair muttering a quiet, “sure…” before the pair fell into a comfortable silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in and I've already started writing filler

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s not great I’ll be better next time. Ten’s a hoe I’ve decided


End file.
